commercialmermaidtailsfandomcom-20200213-history
FinFolk Productions
"Founded by artist-costumers, Abby Roberts and Bryn Roberts in 2012. Finfolk Productions operates out of Kailua-Kona Hawaii, and offers molded full platinum silicone tails." They are custom made and sized. (information from MerNetwork) Frequently Asked Questions (Directly From FinFolk Facebook Page as of May 1, 2015): If you have a question, and do not see it here, please send Abby and Bryn a private message on Facebook, or an email at finfolkproductions@gmail.com. *DUE TO AN OVERWHELMING NUMBER OF MESSAGES AND EMAILS, FINFOLK WILL ONLY RESPOND TO SERIOUS INQUIRIES OR QUESTIONS NOT ADDRESSED IN THE FAQ. * PRICING QUESTIONS How much are tails? Tails start at $2,700. Full silicone tails start at $2,700 and come with a Finis Trainer monofin. Competitor monofins are a $150 upgrade. Dorsal fins start at a $175 upgrade. Extra fins of any variety (hip, ankle, etc) are $175 a pair. Elaborate and extensive coloring, such as a heavily spotted or stripped design, is a $200 upgrade. Individual scales are a $1000 upgrade. Scale Tipping is also available, and has been a very popular way to add depth and realism to tails. This detail painting comes at a $200 upgrade, and Finfolk highly encourages it! Rush Orders Rush orders are not always available. Please check with them for rush availability. This is generalized pricing for rush timeframes. Timeframes are approximate. Keep in mind that their general wait list is 9-12 months, and rush orders add immensely to our workload. Rush orders are available to anyone for any reason, but they always recommend ordering early and getting on their regular production calendar. 30 day delivery: $1,000 60 day delivery: $800 90 day delivery: $650 120 + day delivery (this includes deadlines prior to your estimated production month.): $500 As always, Finfolk STRONGLY recommends that you do not schedule events or performances with your tail until you have received it, as our production calendar is subject to change. Mermaid Bra Top Pricing Both the seaweed and Atergatis tops are $220 Tail design templates for downloading or printing are located here: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.260934407403838.1073741837.126859280811352&type=3 GENERAL QUESTIONS How do I contact you? ' If you are READY TO ORDER, send them a message or email labeled READY TO ORDER. If you will be ready to order in the near future, but have questions ''not answered in the FAQ, send us a message or email labeled SERIOUS INQUIRY. PRESS OR PUBLICITY inquires are always welcome. Ourselves and our staff do our best to keep up with messages and emails, but we simply cannot answer all of them. If you have not received a response from us, send us an additional message or email with a well worded, to the point, question or subject. '''Our studio time is precious, please contact us responsibly. All superfluous messages will be redirected to the FAQ. Who runs Finfolk Productions? Abby and Bryn Roberts. Twins, sisters, business owners, entrepreneurs, artists, real human beings, and all around nice people. We have occasional staff and assistants, depending on the time of year and where we are in the country. But mostly, it's a two-woman show! We'd write a longer bio, but we work too much. Do you have a website? Finfolk has only a Facebook page at this time. See it at http://facebook.com/FinFolkProductions (As of May 1, 2015) How do I order a tail? Until our website and order page are operational, the best way to order a tail is through their facebook page. What sort of payment do they accept? Finfolk uses Paypal for all transactions. Personal checks may be discussed upon request. Do they accept payments plans? They will be happy to implement a personalized payment plan with you. A non-refundable down-payment of 50% is required to secure your spot on our production list. Additional 50% paid upon completion. Tails ship once paid in full. How long will it take to receive my tail? Once they receive the down payment, your order will be placed in the earliest production slot. Currently their production calendar extends anywhere from 9-12 months. (As of May 1, 2015) If you are placing an order with them, you may contact us for an idea of the wait time. Shipping within the US takes 3-5 business days. Can I place a rush order? Rush orders are not always available. Please check with us for rush availability. This is generalized pricing for rush timeframes. Timeframes are approximate. Keep in mind that our general wait list is 9-12 months, and rush orders add immensely to our workload. Rush orders are available to anyone for any reason, but we always recommend ordering early and getting on our regular production calendar. 30 day delivery: $1,000 60 day delivery: $800 90 day delivery: $650 120 + day delivery (this includes deadlines prior to your estimated production month.): $500 As always, they STRONGLY recommend that you do not schedule events or performances with your tail until you have received it, as their production calendar is subject to change. Where are you located? Their studio was originally located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. As of October 2014 they are based out of Kailua-Kona, Hawaii! Do you ship internationally? They will ship anywhere in the world. Customer is responsible for shipping costs. How much is shipping from Hawaii? Shipping from Hawaii is not much more than shipping from the mainland. Usually between $125-$175, depending on your location within the US. Can I pick up my tail? If you are near their studio during the time of your production, you are always welcome to pick up your tail in person. They are also happy to take your measurements in person if you are in or near Kona, HI during your wait list period. What materials do you use? All of otheir tails are made with 100% Dragonskin and platinum cure silicone. Do your tails come with monofins? Yes, all of their tails come with Finis Trainer monofins. Competitor monofins are available as an upgrade. How are the monofins different? Trainer Monofins: Are smaller, easier to travel with, and will provide plenty of propulsion for pool swimming. Because the blade is smaller, your fluke will be more flowy. Competitor Monofins: Are larger, will not fit into a suitcase for travel, and provide propulsion for ocean swimming. Larger blade keeps your fluke shape sturdy. $150 upgrade *Note- 'Just because the Competitor is more expensive, does not mean it is the best monofin for ''you. When choosing a monofin, keep in mind your plans for your tail, and what will suit your activities best. '''Are tails swimmable? Yes, their tails are fully swimmable. As with all physical and performance based activities – practice makes perfect!* Feel free to check out some of Finfolk’s underwater videos! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xmb_-g3zkBghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e-1wdn8MDM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES7QDQrS_yo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kElnGaZDXjo *Disclaimer: Tails provide great propulsion for the experienced swimmer, but should not be used as a swimming aide. Tails are a novelty item, not a lifesaving device, and to be used at your own risk. Will my tail be safe in fresh/salt/chlorinated water? Yes, silicone is water safe. However, always rinse and/or thoroughly wash your tail after use, especially in chlorinated pools. A clean, dry tail will prevent mold and mildew! Soaking in baking soda water or using a mild dishsoap will help keep your tail fresh and eradicate harsh chemicals that may be harmful to the silicone over time. How heavy are tails? Will they make me sink? Their tails typically weigh between 20-25 pounds. The silicone is neutrally buoyant, making them near weightless in the water. Do you make neoprene/neoprene lined/fabric tails? No. Finfolk currently only specializes in full silicone tails. I can’t afford a tail, do you work in trades? They receive trade offers here at Finfolk on a regular basis. As artists, they love and appreciate the fair and creative trading of art and talent. That being said, they are currently unable to accept any type of trade as payment. If something happens to my tail, will you fix it? Yes. Pending proper care (tail care information provided with purchase) they will fix any scrapes, rips, tears, etc. However, you are still responsible for the cost of shipping to and from. Do you offer classes/tutorials/can you teach me how to make my own tail? Unfortunately, they can not teach you how to make mermaid tails the way they make mermaid tails. Their methods are unique and had to undergo expensive experimentation and time to fully develop. Due to the specialized nature of their work, we will not be trading, selling, or offering their design process to the public. There are, however, a number of great online tutorials for creating fabric, latex, and silicone tails. They recommend Mernetwork.com or a simple google search. Do you have design templates? Yes. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.260934407403838.1073741837.126859280811352&type=3 (information from FinFolk Facebook Page)